One Night, One Choice
by MarleneGee
Summary: Sango invites Kagome to a party at the Takahashi's mansion. The most richest family in all of Tokyo. She's unsure if she should go.. What will happen? Will Kagome end up going and slowly fall in love with Inuyasha? Will this one night change their relationship forever? You'll never know unless you read! Tune in! (:
1. Chapter 1: Descriptions

Basically bringing in MOST characters.

Chapter 1:  
_Descriptions_

"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"What's up?"  
"Not much and you?"  
"Same, well talk to you soon! I gotta go!"

That was pretty much ALL they had said to each other. Obviously they didn't really know how to keep a conversation going, but it was all that came out of their mouths. They were strangers, with no history what so ever other than those 5 petty lines. As Kagome was walking down the hallway of Shikon high school, she felt like a slave being pushed into a door for seven hours straight doing what adults had told her to do.

"Write down the objective!", "DO YOUR WORK!", "5 page essay on the legend of the hanyou and , is due tomorrow. DON'T FORGET!"

Well, until lunch came everything turned out to be a blur. She saw him once again. Her palms began to sweat, her arms and knees began to shake, and her face became blank. Finally, he walked past her path of nervousness. He smiled, stopped, and said "Hey." Kagome's face lit up her mouth open, but no words coming out, her brain not functioning. He stood there waiting next to his best friend Miroku before taking another step, hoping to hear the same boring lines Kagome said many times before. Then... she came, the girl hence everyone knew. The amazing girl everyone talked about, the girl that was the most popular, beautiful, smart, sweet and, talented in the entire school. The girl named Kikyou. Since, Kagome hadn't said anything he took off with Kikyou on his right, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and neck, and Miroku walking beside him on the opposite direction. Kagome watched as they faded in the distance and realized her brain finally gained consciousness.

"Wow, even from over there your position looked dreadful." Sango (Kagome's best friend) said, her thumb curving back and pointing to the direction she was standing at just seconds ago.

Kagome jumped up, her face with a startled look, turned and was face to face with Sango. She started conversating with her best friend and then groaned.

"Oh boy, was I that bad?" Kagome's posture coming to a minimum, shoulders slouched, hands covering her face, head down, her ponytail suddenly getting loose, necklace dangling, glasses hanging, and sad facial expression which reached her even to the pupils of her eyes.

Sango nodded but put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder causing her posture to become the complete opposite of how she was just a minute ago. "There's always next time Kagome."

"I know. I just don't understand why everyone thinks she's such a beauty. I mean come on look at her. She's such a- Oh what am i kidding Kikyo's gorgeous..." Kagome let out a shaky sigh. Sango gave her a concerned look then gave a wide smile and snapped her fingers.

"Hey I just remembered! There's a party at the Takahashi mansion Friday night! Inuyasha's dad and mine are super-duper close so he gave him an invitation, and I think my dad would love for me to bring my BEST FRIEND along as a guest."  
"What?! Hah- you're kidding right?" her face looking hopeful.  
"Look at me Kagome. I'm not!"  
"NO! i object."  
"This isn't a courthouse Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes.  
"I'm still not taking my chances, besides he wouldn't even notice me..."  
" Kagome you know what they say , " there's nothing more better than some tanning fun in the crimson stained-sun!"  
"Sango, were talking about a party not a beach ? "  
"Never mind that stupid saying that never existed. But I'm positive that he will."  
"Okay? Back to reality…but-" Kagome's sentence was cut off only by the sound of persuasion coming from no one other than, Sango.  
"Kikyo's not going" Sango said in a singing voice.  
"How would know hmm? I think your LYING." Kagome put emphasis on the lying, looked away, nose in the air and hands by her side, her fists clenched together trying her best not to show excitement through her face.  
"Everyone knows Kagome!"  
"Sango, not EVERYONE knows." Her hand gesturing the entire school.  
"Humph. You'd be surprised how fast news travels around these school grounds." Sango said crossing her arms giving Kagome a glare, as Kagome got stuck in deep thoughts and ignoring Sango's statement.

"_I've known the kid since kindergarten and i can't even have eye contact with him. Let alone a civil conversation. He's so cute! To top it off, he's the most popular guy in school, next to his girlfriend Kikyo... And then there's me, lil' ole' unpopular Kagome who takes care of an old shrine. And Sango wants me to go to this party at HIS house? Oh how am I going to be able to get out of this..."  
_

* * *

Inuyasha got home from a date with his girlfriend Kikyou, and arrived a his mansion, with his rich family known as the "Takahashi's" awaiting him at the door next to one of the workers in his mansion, Totosai. He practically was family since he always took care of Inuyasha, his parents would go to business meetings which basically took the whole year and Sesshomaru had his own place. Inuyasha parked and got out of his black Lamborghini, then walked casually towards his family.

"Keh! What's the baby sitter doing here; he doesn't work till 4 p.m."

Totosai gave Inuyasha a mean stare and looked away after a few minor seconds.

"I suggest you keep your trap shut Inuyasha, you wouldn't want father taking your precious car for talking to Totosai like that now do you."  
"Ha as if I'd listen to the crap you say Sesshomaru!"  
"You should it would knock some sense into that piece of nonsense, you call a brain." Sesshomaru knocked on his head as if it were a door. Inuyasha popped a vain and gave him a glare, but stayed quiet knowing his father would do what Sesshomaru said if he had stated something more.

Inuyasha growled, "What's this family meeting about? I wasn't informed about it." Inuyasha said looking displeased, his eyes closed, his nose up in the air looking as if he was sniffing something, and arms crossed.

"Inuyasha honey," Izayoi said placing her arm on his shoulder with much pleasure to see her son after a long full year of business meetings. "Your father and I decided to stay in Korea, until we finish that merger that has been causing all of these business meetings."

"Doesn't surprise me"

"We promise to call whenever we have the time okay, honey?"  
Izayoi pinched his cheek and gave her sons a long comforting hug. His father however gave them a nod, indicating that he wasn't such an affectionate person towards his sons. His sons understood perfectly, and nodded back.

"Keh, yeah whatever" Inuyasha said caressing the cheek that his mother pinched.  
"Well then Izaoi, let's be off, take care my sons."

"See ya. I'll send you a post card for every birthday of mine that you miss." Inuyasha said sarcastically rolling his eyes and walking into the mansion. His parent's worried look was what he had least expected, but they soon entered their limo and left.  
_  
"They're leaving again!? They've haven't been around for at least 4 years and now that I have a chance to see them again, they run off to their damn meetings!" Inuyasha thought.  
_

* * *

My oh my! It took me a while to come up with a plot for this chapter! D:  
it's my first story so i'm not so sure of how i did... But overall hope you liked it!  
Chapters will be updated soon (:

Much love 3,

MarleneGee


	2. Chapter 2: The Lecture

Chapter 2:  
_The Lecture_

"They're leaving again! They haven't been around for at least 4 years and now that I have a chance to see them again, they run off to their damn meetings!" Inuyasha thought.

After a long day of school, Kagome finally went home. On the way her bangs covered her face, head looking down at the path of the sidewalk that she was walking upon, hands on the straps of her backpack, and thought about how stupid she was for not being able to say one simple word to Inuyasha. Even if it was the same word she always said.

_"How can I be so stupid? I've never frozen up in front of someone like that" _Kagome stuck in the simplest thought, her vein popping, _"and yet I did... not to mention Sango wanting me to go to the party at the Takahashi's." _She looked up from her downed position and shouted out, "Wait! I'M SULKING AROUND ABOUT THIS? I've got to get home!" She ran home remembering that she had promised her mother that she'd be home from school as soon as possible, so they could go to a reunion.

Kagome ran like there was no tomorrow. Her sweat dropping, legs becoming heavier and sorer by the second. Her lungs trying to catch her breath, and her heart was suddenly pounding in her head. At last after a 10 minute run, she finally got to her home known as the "Higurashi Shrine".

"I'M HOME! I'm sorry I'm late, I'll- "her mother interrupted and finished her sentence in a cheerful tone.

"You'll get ready as soon as possible." her mother's head turned slightly and she smiled knowing that, that was exactly what her daughter was going to say, " Kagome, no need to be in a rush, I laid out your clothes on your bed, you just go ahead and get ready dear." Her mother said, letting out a sigh of relief when Kagome left the room.

Kagome groaned and was annoyed not only about the fact that she had totally forgotten about the gathering, but that she had to run all the way home.

"Hello Kagome!" Her grandfather shouted out to her as Kagome walked up her stairs to get to her bed room.

"Hey Grandpa." Kagome said in a groanful, yet tired voice.

As Kagome got to her room she placed her backpack on her desk, turned slightly and saw the clothes that were laid out for her on her bed. She examined them and knew that the outfit that her mother picked out was the complete opposite of what she was thinking of wearing.

Sango was on her bed sitting Indian style and planning on how she should convince Kagome to go the party at the Takahashi Mansion.

_ "I know! I can just say were going shop—"_Sango thought, she stopped then looked down at her hands that were on her lap, put her right index finger out in the air, then continued,_" OR maybe I can say were going out to eat with my family! Wait a second… That won't work, father, mother, and Kohaku are attending the party" _Sango looked clueless for a moment, and then came to a conclusion_, "the only thing to do, is to do something sneaky. Something she won't have a clue about. Something that'll trick her and end up making her go to the party as well... Yes, that's my only option!"_

Sango's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her father's knock on "her door. This of course had a little rhythm to it.

"Huh?" Sango looked puzzled at the strange knock, but then her father walked in, "Oh father it's you. You startled me."

Sango's father looked taken back (in a playful way), his hand on the center of his chest, "My daughter Sango, scared? But she has a black belt in Taekwondo, how could this be?"

"Father" Sango said, a smile on her face, the tips of her fingers on her lips to keep her from laughing, and then she went into a serious mode, "I think I have a plan to get Kagome to come to the party at the Takahashis'."

"Sango why do you need to do such a thing? You could just give her a polite and generous reason for going. There shouldn't be a "plan" involved." He said, his index and middle fingers imitating quotation marks.

"I know. But she won't go because Inuyasha's going to be there." Sango looked down, and felt guilty for telling her father the reason why her best friend didn't want to go.

"Sango…"Her father put a hand on her arm and started his lecture, "if you REALLY want Kagome to go, then you should at least be a little less sneaky. Just tell her you want her to come, if she denies then let her be. You as her best friend should support her decision. Although, I get what you're coming from, I too wanted a friend of mine to go somewhere he didn't really want to go to. Can you guess who it is?" Sango's father said in a soft tone.

"Umm, Inutaisho Takahashi? Inuyasha's father?" Sango had a confused look on her face, but smiled after.

"Indeed yes. I wanted him to go to the Kaze No Kizuato Mall with me to go check out the girls—"Sango interrupted her father, "WHAT?!" she then burst into laughter, held her tummy, and closed her eyes tight shut then continued into her sentence, "You father!? Check out girls!?" She continued laughing, but trying to catch her breath before another burst of laughter suddenly occurred.

Sango's father gave her a glare, but continued on, "As I was saying, Inutaisho was in a relationship with Inuyasha's mother Izyaoi at the time, but stupid me didn't care whether he didn't want to go or not. I just dragged him along without consulting him. This caused a big fight between Inutaisho, Izyaoi, and I." Sango gave her father a confused look then said her sentence.

"Your point is?" She looked at her father giving him a face that told him to continue.

"My point is if you do that plan of yours, or try to drag her along" Sango's father gave a sigh and patted her arm, "well you know the rest. Think about it." He stood up and continued, "Well I've got to get going. Remember what I said okay Sango?"

Sango thought about the last words her father said then looked up and stuttered, "Oh, uh, y- yes father." And Sango's father left the room.

She looked down at her lap as the last sentences of her father's lecture seeped through her mind once again,_ "My point is, if you do that plan of yours, or try to drag her along… well you know the rest. Think about it Sango."_

-

Wow! Took me 3 ½ days to write this chapter o:  
I hope it turned out good for you guys who are reading (:

Much love,

MarleneGee


	3. Chapter 3: Curiosity

Poopsicles! I UPDATED SO LATE ! :OOOOOOOOOO I'M SORRY SORRRY SORRRRRY 1,000000000000000000000x sorry :(( oh and btw I forgot to put this on all of my other chapters D:

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I do NOT own the story, just the plot. But props to Rumiko for making such an incredible series!

By the way, sorry if the chapters are way too short for any of you. I'm focusing on getting Inuyasha and Kagome to ACTUALLY get introduced to each other and get their relationship going, and the party and thinking of the plots for the other chapters as well, it's kind of stress full ._. But yeah overall it's gonna be a longgggggggggggg ride. Well blah blah blah. Anyways it's probably be over 30 chapters at the most (:  
Well get reading my lovelies n.n

* * *

Chapter 3:  
_Curiosity_

she looked down at her lap as the last sentences of her father's lecture seeped through her mind once again,_ "My point is, if you do that plan of yours, or try to drag her along… well you know the rest. Think about it Sango."_

* * *

"Inuyasha" Kikyo looked at her beloved boyfriend then continued, "a-are you okay? It seems as if something is troubling you." She began eating a yogurt they had stuffed in the picnic basket.

Inuyasha was seated Indian style on the grass; they were at a local park having a picnic. He looked up and started, "Keh as if I let something trouble me and then mope around about it." He crossed his arms and looked a different direction. He was lost in deep thought.

"_Damn. Why'd we have to own that stupid company anyways? What good comes out of it? All I remember is my parents going on business trips or meetings because of it; they never had time for their own sons... Right I almost forgot; our house, cars, servants, and better yet our fortune is what we have cause of this company too huh? Hmph we had to be the Takahashi's, well at least that party of mine will take this off my mind. You just have to wait three more days."_

Finally as his mind was slowly coming back to reality he heard Kikyo calling out to him, her voice sounding much like an echo, but he slowly started to hear her voice more and more as his mind gained consciousness.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said in a clear enough voice that Inuyasha could hear. She placed her yogurt down. Her words sounding calm yet sweet, he smiled as she giggled. He just loved the way of her soft toned voice that could easily give him comfort.

"Huh? Oh um yeah? What is it?" His hand touching the back of his head, embarrassed as ever.

Kikyo giggled once again, the tip of her fingers touching her lips to keep her from creating a huge smile "Inuyasha I've been with you for such a very long amount of time to know when something is troubling you." Kikyo put a comforting hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"Yeah Kikyo, I'm alright" Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and continued "just—just don't worry about me right now okay?" He looked down at her beautiful yet pale face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I can't make it to that party of yours Inuyasha. I still have some family problems I need to deal with. Naraku is just—"Kikyo stopped, and Inuyasha started his sentence before Kikyo could even finish hers.

"Keh," Inuyasha said his grasp on Kikyo tight, and his nose towards the sky, "that pathetic excuse for a human."

Kikyo clenched her fists, escaped out of Inuyasha's grasp, looked down, and started in a calm tone, "I am aware that you and Naraku don't get along" she looked up at him with a furious face and yelled, "BUT HE IS MY BROTHER AND I WILL NOT LET YOU SAY SUCH NONSENSE ABOUT HIM."

Inuyasha with a face full of fear was practically thrown onto his back by the immense power of Kikyo's yell and anger. Then Kikyo stood up from the once romantic picnic spot, and started toward her car in a calm pace.

"I'm going home."

Still stricken by the fearsome Kikyo, Inuyasha stood up and tried to get to her before she left.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha said worried that she wouldn't listen to him, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'll see you at school Inuyasha." And with that she got into her car and drove off.

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck and lost because he stood there in front of the empty parking space where Kikyo's car once stood. He still tried to process in his mind what exactly happened, "Damn, first that, and now I gotta walk home!"

* * *

"Oh boy" She said in a regretful tone, "I'm going to have to wear this?" Kagome glanced at the outfit.

It was a tight black dress which had a thin red belt that would go around her waist, a way to show her exquisite body. Along with red high heels that would make her grow another 2 to 3 inches.

"I'm gunna look like I'm on an episode of Tokyo's Next Top Model. " Kagome, still in her school uniform, sighed and looked out her window. She stared toward the Sacred Tree, then she looked at the shrine where the bone eaters well was located.

She stared, _"Your story Goshinboku, is it a true legend? The story my grandpa told me about ever since i was a little girl. The one about the hanyou and the miko. Were they actually real? Am I really the reincar—"_

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted when Souta knocked on her door.

"Hey sis, you ready?" he said with a cute smile on his face.

Kagome was spaced out for at least 10 seconds when she finally came back to her senses, "Y-yeah just gimme' a second." Kagome took her clothes and rushed towards the restroom.

When she was gone Souta too looked out the window with a puzzled look on his face, "I wonder what she was doing?" then he walked out of her room and down the staircase, "Oh well none of my business. Time to play some video games!"

As Kagome was in the restroom, she put on the beautiful tight black dress her mother laid out for her, along with the belt and high heels, and looked at herself in the mirror.

_"If only father could see what i was wearing right now, he'd probably say i'm growing up way too fast." Kagome looked down, bangs covering her face, her ponytail getting loose, eyes getting teary, and then smiled_

_She then regained herself and looked up in a cheerful expression, "Well enough looking at myself in the mirror, let's go!" As she walked out she stopped and then sighed._

"Oh boy. Hopefully the car ride isn't as bad as my outfit.."  



	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering Part 1

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi; I do NOT own the story/series just the plot.

Sorry if I update really late its cause I have no internet, so I have to wait to update till we go to my visit at my grandmas (there's Wi-Fi there) so I can.  
Anyways, oh my goodness, I barely finished watching the final act +the movies of Inuyasha considering that it was such a hassle to try and find a website where I can watch the final act English dub. I cried a little when it finally ended, I was so sad that it was actually over! I grew up with that show :(( it was a really great ending though! But I guess now I have nothing good to watch. I mean there's other anime out there, but it doesn't feel the same watching different ones you know… well it had to end someday huh? u.u OH & I kind of made this chapter extra-long! Since I've finally had some time for myself this week! Thank god! I tried my best! I would love some amazing reviews / ideas for the story if you don't mind ^-^.  
_  
_

Chapter 4:  
_The Gathering Part 1; Selling the Shrine?!_

"Oh boy. Hopefully the car ride isn't as bad as my outfit…"

* * *

"C'mon Souta, we've got to get going!" Kagome yelled at her brother trying to tug the game controller away from him.

"Hold on sis, I'm almost done!" Souta replied his eyes still glued onto the video game and held on to the control as if it were his life while his butt and legs dragged on the floor.

Kagome got on her knees and let go of the controller, causing Souta to fall on his back, and then bent over just a tad to be face to face with him, "Ugh! YOU CAN PLAY YOUR DUMB VIDEO GAME WHEN WE COME BACK!"

Souta looked at his sister like she was a maniac ready to go on a killing spree, dropped his controller, and then put his hands in the air, "Alright, alright! I'll turn it off geeeze!" he rolled his eyes, then crawled over to his game system and television and turned them both off.

"Wait till mom hears about thi—"Kagome heard a faint laugh, then turned around and found her mother standing at the doorway.

Her mother giggled once again then started her sentence, "You kids are just so hard to understand." She smiled as they stared at her.

They soon got into the car and headed to the reunion.

"Hey mom, what's the occasion for the reunion? I mean, why is it such a need to go?" Kagome said to her mother as she stared out the car window watching the scenery zip right past her.

Her mother laughed, "You don't remember what we talked about dear?" she said in confusion.

"No, not really..."

"Well Kagome, "She started as she drove, "we need to attend because it's important not only for me, but for all of you as well," Her mother pointed out, "were a pretty known family because of the Sacred Tree at our shrine. Not to mention that us and the Takahashi's have a connection of some sort."

"Connection to the Takahashis', are you sure about that?" She had a surprised look on her face. It couldn't be true, a connection? With Inuyasha's family?!

Her mom giggled, "Yes dear, the Takahashis', the family who owns the Takahashi Company, which I used to work for, and I'm positive about it, but I'll tell you all about that later."

"Alright, but who would we know there and why is it important for all of us? I mean nothing new has happened at the shrine or with the Sacred Tree?" She stared suspiciously at her mom and at her grandpa as well.

"Yeah mom, why did we get invited to this reunion, I mean what's the whole point?" Souta said.

"You sure are curious aren't you my sweethearts?" She tilted her head and smiled, "Well the guests who got invited are only people who have worked or are recently working for biggest and most known companies in all of Tokyo. Since I used to work in the Takahashi Company I was invited, and of course my family as well. Many are there to negotiate about buying areas around Tokyo to make museums or other companies. The rest are probably there to not negotiate at all, just to catch up on things and hopefully meet all of the Takahashi's. They'll probably be coming by the way. Any who, the reason why I NEED to go is to meet some people there who are offering a large amount of money, I used to work with them in the offices just below Inutaisho Takahashi's main floor, but now they work side by side with him and his wife helping them with planning business trips/meetings, setting up mergers, investments, and well buying land to make more companies, like I told you before. Their giving us this offer, I only know a bit of information on the about it by the way, but one reason is only if—"Her mother stopped, she wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Go on?" She told her mother, preparing for the worst.

There was silence for at least 3 minutes until her mother finally spoke up.

"Only if we sell the shrine…" her voice was shaky and uneasy.

***Silence***

"ARE YOU CRAZY MOM!? GRANDPA YOU'RE NOT GUNNA LET THAT HAPPEN ARE YOU!?" Kagome ranted out, she had no idea if she was making sense she just said what was suddenly bursting out of her mouth. Her eyes were getting teary.

"K-kagome I—"her grandpa said in a guilty voice, but was interrupted.

"The shrine is everything to us, everything to ME!" She pointed to herself, "and I mean the sacred tree and the bone eaters well, yeah those objects give us hope. All of our memories are kept there in that peaceful place. We've lived there our whole lives and you're willing to just give it all up?! Mom, you yourself said that place was the most important thing in your life. Why change your mind about it? What's in store if we do give it all up? A big check that will make us wealthy and will give us anything that we want or wished for? If that's the case, then I object! You know why? Because that place is what keeps me safe, what keeps me calm and happy what keeps us ALL safe, calm, and happy! Knowing that there's always gunna be an amazing story to tell to kids because of the sacred tree and well that are there is what makes me want to stay even more. Let me tell you something, and keep it in mind, I love that place and there's no way in hell that I'm gunna give it all up just for something that hasn't mattered in this family since I've been alive." She breathed heavily after stating everything with just one breath.

Everything was quiet, not one person was ready to start an argument with her, especially because they knew they'd never win vs. a furious Kagome anyways. She felt bad for telling her mother and grandpa all that without even letting them explain. She thought that maybe she'd just let it be for tonight, so she did, as well as her family.

On the way everyone was still quite. It had already been 30 minutes in the car with silence, & they still had some time left in there before they could get to the gathering. But then suddenly Souta started singing along to the tunes that played over the radio, everyone joined in, all except…Kagome. She stared at her family, as they all bunched up together while singing; they looked like they were a choir, a very loud one to be exact.

_"If they keep singing till we get there, were gunna look like a joke." _Her vein popped and she slapped her forehead, _"I might as well just drop dead right here, right now to save me the trouble." _She shook her head.

While she was stuck in thought the song Shinjitsu No Uta by Do as Infinity played on the radio, "Kagome, why don't you sing along with us, this used to be your favorite song." Her mother looked at her through the rearview mirror, her concentration still on the road but half her brain still thinking about the discussion they had earlier.

"Yeah sis, you used to sing this song all the time! What happened?" Souta looked at her with confusion.

"That was when I was younger." Kagome crossed her arms, nose to the sky

"Nope Kagome, I distinctly remember hearing you sing that song in the shower." Her grandpa said holding out his index finger out, and then laughed.

At that very moment Kagome's face turned tomato red. She had no idea that her grandpa heard her singing through the shower, let alone know what song it was.

She groaned and threw her hands in the air," UGGGGGH! Will you please just not ask me anymore questions if that's okay with you guys?"

"C'mon sis your no fun!" Souta whined while tugging on her arm

She rolled her eyes as her family finally gave up on trying to make her sing along, and they continued their drive to the gathering.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Inuyasha said annoyed and slammed the mansion door behind him.

Totosai dashed out of one of the guest rooms and ran to Inuyasha with a worried look on his face, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" He stopped in front of Inuyasha, placed his hands on his shoulders, and shook him a little," I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What do you mean? I told you I was gunna be out." Inuyasha pushed him away slightly, crossed his arms, and gave Totosai an annoyed glare.

"You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago, and now look your late, just great!" Totosai's face was relieved yet angry, he threw one of his hands up in the air, and it quickly came back down slapping the side of his thigh. He got behind Inuyasha and pushed him towards his room, as if he were moving around an awfully heavy piece of furniture. Inuyasha of course, didn't move an inch considering how strong he was, it was passed down to him from his father.

"What the hell are you talking about, late for what?" Inuyasha was puzzled, he had no idea why or where he was going.

As soon as they got to his room Totosai threw some clothes to Inuyasha, "Put these on, as soon as you're done, come to me and I'll explain everything." Totosai stared at him for a while then walked out of the room.

With no hesitation Inuyasha put on the clothes that Totosai happily picked out for him. He wasn't too picky with what Totosai had chosen for him, even when it was on a school day and Inuyasha would wake up late, Totosai was the one to choose a decent outfit for him. He secretly liked the clothes Totosai would pick out for him, but would complain about it so he wouldn't notice the small smirk on his face. And as a matter of fact he LOVED the outfit that he had chosen for him today. A white buttoned up dress shirt that showed his well-toned muscles, along with a red bowtie that fit perfectly around his neck, also black men's skinny jeans, and black and white converse. He of course had his long, silver hair down which made him look even more attractive. After that, he went into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Well what can I say… he does know how to make a man look good?" After that, he went downstairs to find Totosai standing at the mansion's doors.

Totosai threw him the keys to his black Lamborghini, "You're driving." With that they both got into the car and drove off.

"So where the hell are we going?!" Inuyasha growled.

"We're going to a gathering. Or what us older and experienced men and women call it, a reunion."

"Why do we gotta go to a stupid thing like that? Besides it's not like I care about those kinds of things, who would I know there?"

"You don't exactly know the people there, your parents knew them. You'll probably know at least two or three people there, including me and Sesshomaru." Totosai looked at Inuyasha who was focused on the road.

"Then what's the whole point of going to the damn reunion anyways?" He rolled his eyes, his concentration still on the road.

"Most of the people there work with your parents, and they're dying to meet the 'future owner' of the Takahashi Company." Totosai gestured all of Inuyasha.

"Great, so now I'm going to some dumb reunion with that damn Sesshomaru and alotta' old hags I don't even know, but who know me." Inuyasha looked like he was ready to choke the life out of Totosai.

After a long drive of arguments and silence they finally arrived to the beautiful home where the gathering was held.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stand being in the car, having all of the windows down and looking out to see other people in their cars looking at her and her family. It was true, her worst nightmare! They did look like a complete joke. She wanted to get out of there; she wanted to be free from the inconsiderate stares that followed her family's car all the way to the gathering.

As they took the next turn, they finally came to a stop in front of a lovely home. It was a beautiful two story complex, with grand shiny glass windows that surrounded the front and back of the house, well cut grass, a small patio with a table that had an umbrella sticking up through the middle of it, a garden with magnificent flowers who's fragrance would take you to heaven, and two blossom tree's on the corner of the patio who's beautiful light pink petals were scattered all over the grass. In the back however, had a humongous pool, it had big boulder on the side of it which had a tunnel through it, that tunnel was considered the slide. In front of the pool was of course the house, and a space to dance, it had the DJ, tables with food and drinks, more tables for the guests to sit down, and a bit of extra space on the sides and front of the pool. People were able to stand and converse with one another. Kagome was impressed by the house, but also glad that she finally got to get out of that car. She went to the back of the house with her family behind her.

"Hello!" a girl who had curly orangish hair tied up in two ponytails with an iris flower on one side of her head, a beautiful blue gown, a white furry coat that she used to cover her shoulders, and white stiletto's approached Kagome, "I'm Ayame."

_"Everyone here looks so elegant and wealthy, with such expensive and amazing looking gowns and tuxedos. And then there's me with a plain black dress and a red belt around my waist. I didn't even think about bringing a sweater and its freezing!" _Kagome thought to herself.

"Hello?" Ayame waved a hand in front of Kagome's face, breaking her concentration on the beautiful gown that Ayame had worn.

"Huh? Oh sorry" Kagome was unsure of what to say until her mind processed the girl's name, "Wait a second! Did you say Ayame? That sounds familiar!"

"I'm sure it does. We used to go to school together until I moved and transferred to a school in a different state, your names Kagome right?" Ayame said removing the white furry coat from her shoulders

"Right! Now I remember! & yes it is. "Kagome lifted a finger in the air then smiled after answering the question.

"Nice to you again Kagome" Ayame smiled then continued, "Well enough about that, have you seen that incredibly cute guy? His name's Koga!" Ayame kept talking about how cute that guy was until Kagome excused herself to get a drink.

Ayame had gone inside to greet more guests, so thus leaving Kagome outside by the poolside alone. Every one of her family members seems to be having such a wonderful time except for her. It was probably; A) She didn't know anyone there. Or B) she looked stupid in that dress her mother picked out for her. Well let's put it this way, it was both reasons.

"Someone looks lonely." A guy with his hair tied into a low ponytail, a black buttoned up dress shirt, a white tie, with black jeans and black converse was suddenly standing next to her. She had to admit he was cute, but who was he?

Kagome examined him giving him a weird stare, "Oh, I uh do?" She looked like she didn't want to be standing next to him, but she was feeling the exact opposite.

"I'm stupid, I'm bothering you sorry, and you probably think that I'm some kind of creep — "Kagome interrupted Koga, he turned to watch Kagome say her sentence.

"No I don't think that at all!" Kagome waved her hands in the air, "I think it's sweet how you actually came to talk to me, considering everyone else having someone to talk to except me. I was actually just a little spaced out when you started talking to me. "

"Well a beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to be alone." He was still looking at Kagome, but drank his punch as he was replying; she started to blush but tried to hide it before he could see her cheeks become even redder.

"There's a lot of high class looking people around here huh?" Koga looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I feel kind of, you know, left out." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Me too, there's only people her to negotiate, I don't even think I'll be able to have a conversation with them because it'll probably be about companies, finances and blah I'm glad you're here," He smiled, "hold on a second. I don't think I got your name?" He eyed her for a couple of seconds, put his hand on the back of his head as if he were scratching it, then laughed to not make him look so embarrassed for not asking her name in the first place.

"It's Kagome." She smiled; she had one of the warmest and beautiful smiles he's ever seen.

"Well Kagome. Right now in my eyes all I see is that you're not trying to impress anyone with expensive long gowns, and hair dues." He pointed out girls with those kinds of things, "To heck, you don't even need all that; you're one of the most gorgeous girls around." He looked around while drinking his punch and waited for a response.

She looked down at her drink. This was an excuse to get away from Koga before he could start saying more flattering things, and before she blushes even more, and ends up standing there like a statue not being able to say a word.

"Uh, would you mind holding my punch? I think I'm gunna go get some food. You can't have a long conversation with an empty stomach." She rubbed her belly, faked a smiled, handed him her glass quickly, but before she could leave he quickly grabbed hold of both of her hands, "I'm serious Kagome." He looked like he was about to kiss her by the way he looked into her eyes and got closer to her face. She then faked another smiled and laughed a little to cut off the romantic atmosphere. She took her hands back from Koga and was off before he could say anything more.

"_I've never been in a situation like that. I'm such a wimp, trying to run away from a guy who's only trying to be nice." _Kagome thought as she reached for a plate to put her food on. Her hand suddenly emerged with another.

"Huh?" she hadn't looked up yet, she only stared at the hand that was still in contact with hers, _"His presence it, it-" _She thought. He heard was racing and she felt as if she would faint, or would never move from that position ever again. Why was her heard beating so fast that it felt like it would burst out of her chest? Why couldn't she move if she had no idea who the person is? The only time she's ever felt this, was around that one person. She moved her hand from the strangers, eliminating the contact they had seconds ago, and finally looked up at the person. Both of their expressions where surprised.

Kagome gasped her hand still midway from his, "_It's him."_

The stranger who so happened to bump into Kagome was no one other than…Inuyasha.

* * *

The last scene was to be expected huh? (:  
Well Kagome got some interesting news am I right? I wonder how she's gunna be able to get through this one OOOOO: wait why am I saying that? I'm the one who's writing so I DO KNOW how she's gunna surpass this! : DDDDDD lol.  
Oh, oh! I'm not gunna get Inuyasha jealous because Koga flirts with Kagome just yet, but just a tiny spoiler ***THEY WILL START TALKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER & Yes Koga does start to like her*** but like any of the is new xD. she won't freeze up or anything, maybe stutter a tad but that's up to me (;  
But reviewww preeeeeeeeety please!

well tune in for  
chapter 5:  
The Gathering Part 2: That touch of surprise & happiness!

Much love,

Marlene Gee :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Gathering Part 2

Disclaimer: All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi; I do NOT own the story/series just the plot.  
I changed the chapter title up a bit, since I got some ideas. Anyways little surprises are gunna be on the way, & the Takahashis' party is getting closer n.n oh btw, (spoiler**) Inuyasha & Kagome don't start to like each other right away, but they're infatuated with one another. Well get reading (;

chapter 5:  
The Gathering Part 2: That touch of surprise & anger!

Kagome gasped her hand still midway from his, "_It's him."_

The stranger who so happened to bump into Kagome was no one other than…Inuyasha.

* * *

_"Oh man! Okay don't freeze up Kagome, just talk, talk smoothly. That's right keeping it calm." _Kagome thought to herself before she could say anything.

They were both unable to speak up. They didn't know what feeling to choose. They wanted to be happy that they finally got a chance to ACUTALLY have a nice soothing conversation with one another, but at the same time they were so surprised that they're actually at the same gathering. Inuyasha finally had the courage to speak up, but in a different tone that Kagome least expected.

"Great, thanks you made me lose my appetite." Inuyasha moved his hand away from Kagome's, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" Kagome moved her hand away as well but slowly and looked confused but finally processed what Inuyasha said to her, "HEY! It's not my fault we were reaching for the same plate!" She threw her hands down to her sides, fists clenched.

"Yeah and it's not my fault that dinosaurs are extinct." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, I'm DYING of laughter." Kagome yelled out and threw the sarcasm right back at him, and then rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha smirked and thought of a joke, "Yeah, might as well be a hyena, it'll go perfect with you. You know with your looks and all."

"I don't like your attitude mister!" She said yelling and pointing at him angrily.

"Dammit don't be talking to me like I'm some little kid!"

"Well I wouldn't be if you wouldn't have gotten so angry for something so stupid!" She yelled even louder.

"Me? Angry, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said smirking his arms crossed.

"There you go again acting like it's not your fault. UGH! You're useless." There was silence and Kagome thought the argument was gonna end right there, right now, until Inuyasha spoke up.

"You can only be useless when you don't do crap. I'm talking, moving and breathing aren't I?!" Inuyasha's sarcasm was getting t her, "So you obviously don't know how to use that word properly. Not to mention you have some anger issues." After hearing that comment she erupted like a volcano.

"WELL PARDON ME MR. KNOW IT ALL" Kagome said exaggeratingly, "BUT WHO'S THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS ARGUEMENT?!" Kagome's hand was about ready to punch him in the face.

"Mr. Know It All? Keh! Look who's being the smart mouth!" Inuyasha's fists also clenched and at his sides. Both in each other's faces, their noses almost touching.

"Ugggh, you know this would have never happened if you wouldn't have gotten in my way!" Kagome tried pushing him back at bit, her tone got even more furious. Although with Inuyasha's strength, he didn't move an inch.

Inuyasha replied with an even angrier comment. As that was happening Koga overheard Kagome and dashed straight towards her. He heard distinct arguing until he heard Kagome once again.

"OH GEE THANKS YOU'RE VERY KIND!" Kagome said. They both growled in each other's faces. Inuyasha was about to say something until Koga spoke up.

"Whoa," Koga put his arms in the air, "what's going on here?" He put an arm over Kagome's shoulders, Kagome looked irritated even more, but Koga ignored her and continued," You alright Kagome, I heard you yelling and—"" He stopped and looked at Inuyasha and gave a wide smile, "Hey! Look its mutt face!"

"Great, now the wolf boy's here, another person to make my day even better." He rolled his eyes.

Kagome eyed them both wondering how they knew each other, but decided to strike back at Inuyasha.

"I'm so glad you're here too." She gave a sarcastic smile.

She sighed and decided to walk away from the argument that still yet needed to end. She threw Koga's arm off her shoulders leaving both Inuyasha and Koga in confusion, but leaving Inuyasha with a huge smile. Who knows why? Kagome grabbed her bag that was isolated on the table. She wanted so badly to take out her anger on someone, she would never think of all people to have an argument with, it would be Inuyasha. She needed to talk to someone before she bursts out in anger and pulls her hair out, but whom?

* * *

Ehhhh. This was an okay chapter ~.~ considering that it was so short . Sorry for updating 4 weeks late D: I think it was more though, but either way sorrrry!  
Remember feedback is love!

Much love,

Marlenegee


	6. Chapter 6: On A Rampage!

Nothing important to say, i kinda got writers block so sorry for the late updating :((

Chapter 6:  
On A Rampage!

Kagome grabbed her bag that was isolated on the table. She wanted so badly to take out her anger on someone, she would never think of all people to have an argument with, it would be Inuyasha. She needed to talk to someone before she bursts out in anger and pulls her hair out, but whom?

* * *

Inuyasha looked everywhere; he felt so much grief for making her so furious over something so dumb. To think that he actually argued with a girl that he only said two pathetic words to every time they would miraculously bump into each other in the hallways, and not being able to find her or run into her… well that was a surprise for him. Trying to look in every corner, constantly thinking of the argument they had, words running through his head saying "_You're an idiot, why'd you say that to her, this was your one chance and you blew it.", _that bugged him even more.

"Hey dog turd watcha looking for?" Koga smirked.

"None of your business wolf boy." Inuyasha walked away from Koga

"C'mon you can tell a friend can't you?" Koga eyed him, but said the line sarcastically.

"Alright, if you quit bugging me, I'm trying to find that damn Kagome." He looked at Koga and gave him a signal to leave but he just stood there watching him look at him. As Inuyasha turned around, Koga followed.

"Dammit Koga would you quit following me around like your some lost puppy?!" Inuyasha's vein popped.

'Wow, how ironic" Koga crossed his arms, stopped in his tracks, and Inuyasha did as well making a 180 turn to face him, "considering you're the one that's been called dog turd all these years." Koga smirked and continued following Inuyasha for the amusement.

Inuyasha popped another vein, he needed so badly to punch the guy in the face, but it wasn't worth an ounce of his strength, "_Kagome where are you?" _Inuyasha thought. As they got to the front of the house, Koga spoke up.

"Hey mutt face she's over here." Koga rolled his eyes, pointed back at Kagome, and dashed towards her; Inuyasha followed in step, but he suddenly grabbed Koga's arm.

"Wait…" he whispered and walked slowly and came to a stop.

"What now dog turd? Your gunna have another one of your little tantrums?" Koga said in a whining yet joking voice.

He didn't answer, all he did was kneel down and hide behind one of the cherry blossoms that were on the patio, he signaled Koga to be quiet with one finger then pulled him down to his knees as well.

On the phone:

**"Sango I am so over that inconsiderate jerk! You know why we argued? Because****we grabbed a plate at the same time and then somehow I'm the reason why his belly stopped ****growling!"** Kagome walked back and forth still letting her steam cool off, **"If I could just say something… one word that'll thrust him straight to the ground and make the gravel under his toes suddenly appear above his head then I would, just to teach that Inuyasha a lesson! And you know what else—"**

**"KAGOME!"** Sango yelled over the phone, and Kagome stopped in her tracks**, "I can't understand what you're saying when your—you know all angry ."** Kagome didn't say a word and let Sango lecture her for the thousandth time, **"Look I know you're waiting for some kind of lecture from me, and guess what it's your lucky day because i am gunna give it to you! Yes, you're angry I know that Kagome, but you need to cool off, give yourself some space, and just breath. I completely understand the situation you're in; I mean remember middle school, Miroku? Heh, I couldn't stand his guts for one second. He was the BIGGEST pervert in the school, we would constantly get into fights because he would hit on me and then on other girls then he would automatically put his hands on my body. Specificly on places where they shouldn't be… but guess what? I got over that… sort of, and I know you will too…"** Kagome got the look of 'I understand' and let Sango finish, **"Oh and don't think that im done because it was only part of what I was going to say. Remember I have a lot to say when you come to me for problems and advice" **She said the last sentence in a singing voice**  
**_**  
**_Kagome smiled then giggled, **"I know I can always count on you Sango."**

**"What are best friends for right?"**She giggled as well.

**"Alright, um well can I come over? I just want to get out of this so called 'reunion'. It'll probably be more intense for me if I just stick around and wait for all of the heat to build up and the arguments to occur between me and that jerk." **She gave an annoyed face over the phone

Sango laughed, **"Of course you can Kagome."  
**_**  
**_She gave a relieved sigh, **"Thanks Sango, I'll be there in 10 minutes."**

"Alright i'll see you then."

Kagome soon ended the call on her cell and was off to Sangos.

"C'mon" Inuyasha stood up then pulled Koga's arm, "If we don't leave now were gunna loose her."

"Whoa," Koga put his hands in the air, "I may have knelt next to you behind a blossom tree, breathing the same air as you, hearing a 15 minute conversation that sure as hell wasn't any use to us, and now your dragging me into your car to follow MY Kagome to her best friend's house?" Koga chuckled, raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms" Inuyasha your a dog turd, but I didn't know you would stoop a level lower and stalk someone."_**  
**__  
_Another vein popped on Inuyasha's head, "I'm not stalking anyone you idiot! I'm just trying to reach Kagome so I can get some closure to this stupid argument and forget it ever happened. If you don't wanna come then fine, I'll just go myself."

"Great idea dog turd, you deserve a treat." Koga flashed a cheesy smile in his direction then walked away.

"_If I could grab him by that ponytail of his and throw him to the ground I would." _Inuyasha looked up from his thoughts and had a disgusted look on his face, "Great now I sound like Kagome." And with that he got in his car and drove off, after 10 minutes of finding her car he got frustrated, "Damn I lost her!" He said angrily.

* * *

As soon as Kagome started driving she had a worried look on her face, she left without telling her mother or grandpa or heck even Souta! Her speed increased. She didn't want to ask Sango for her opinion on Inuyasha because she already knew the answer. She just realized that they only came in one car and it wasn't her car, it was her grandpa's. It increased even more. Oh boy how is her family gonna get home now?! She didn't want to face Inuyasha ever again, not after that argument, not after he insulted her, not after she burst into flames and erupted like a volcano for the first time. Her speed accelerated even more. She was fine when she talked to Sango over the phone. She was fine when she got in to her car… right? Why did she have this sudden urge to just go on a rampage and ruin Inuyasha's life? I mean sure she got into an argument the first time she talked to 'Mr. Popular Inuyasha Takahashi' but why did she feel this way? Her heart raced, she had no idea she'd be this upset by that one time argument. But with the conclusion that he will always be rough over the edges, well that made her… She stopped thinking before she could even finish the sentence in her mind.

Inuyasha was at a stop sign, after stopping he drove, until he heard a car with immense speed and its engine roaring coming from the street on his left hand side. He stopped again in the middle of the road and looked out his window.

Kagome had no control, her car swerved left and right, she tried keeping the wheel steady but couldn't. Her tires gave a loud screech; she wanted to scream but was too stunned. Finally, she stepped on the break of her car as hard as she could, her tires screeched once more, she flinched, and luckily she stopped before she could crash into anything. Her air bag was about to burst out of her wheel, but thank goodness it didn't.

They both gave a loud sigh of relief and the drivers got out of their cars at the same time.

Kagome's hand covered her mouth"Oh boy, I almost hit you! I'm so sorr-"She looked up from her worried position, and put her hands down,"What are you doing here!?"

"I'm glad to see you too Kagome. Happy to know you're driving at the speed limit." Inuyasha smirked. He got closer to Kagome but she stepped back.

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone, I- I'm not speaking to you." She crossed her arms and looked away, nose in the air.

"C'mon Kagome, you almost crashed my car with the possibility of me dying, and all you can say is that?" He said looking taken back.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, her nose still in the air, and gave a guilty face. She was quiet for a good minute. Soon enough she built enough courage to not fight back, sighed, turned her head, and put her arms to her sides, "Fine, I—I'm sorry. I wouldn't want your car to get wrecked, or for you to-" She looked embarrassed; a pink tinge came upon her face, but she looked down as her bangs covered her face. She was always a shy, but at the same time she was strong and confident. Her radiant beauty following her as well.

Inuyasha even thought that about her sometimes, even before they talked. But that one moment he looked at her and saw her blush for the first time. He smiled, and not the cocky kind of smile he always had. A warm, loving smile that was rare on him, the one that only Kikyo would see. He liked the way she looked when she blushed and smiled. Heck he loved when she would sarcastically laugh at him, but even if he thought that he still responded to her with a 'i don't care' kind of way.

"For me to what?" He stepped closer to her; Kagome didn't move an inch as she watched him get close to her.

She stood there frozen, but finally shook her head, "Mm mm never mind…" Kagome stayed quiet, she wanted this moment to end. She thought of all the nasty things he said to her earlier and her anger came back to her, "I have to go Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a sad smile, walked backwards but turned half way to walk normal. She shut her eyes tight as she walked away and prayed to god that he wouldn't do anything. She kept walking until he caught her by the arm. She gasped.

"Kagome, wait." He said to her in an apologetic voice.

"I have to go Inuyasha, whatever you need to say you can tell me later okay?" She faked a smile, looked into his eyes, as him arm was still clung onto hers. Kagome froze, and melted away in his eyes.

"It can't wait Kagome. I need to tell you, right now." Once again the unable to talk, sweaty palmed, stuttering, shaking Kagome was back. It was unbearable the way he could make her feel this way, as if he wasn't even trying to do so. She tried to resist but couldn't. Finally she realized her state of position and the way her body was reacting, so she slowly moved her arm away from his, "It can wait Inuyasha." She walked away, the sound of her heels tapping on the gravel followed, and finally she reached her car. As she was about to go in the driver's seat she stopped. Her left hand was touching the top of the car door, and her right foot half way in the car. She suddenly said something in a calm voice, "Whatever happened right now doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you Inuyasha. But just know that I won't keep a grudge." With that she smiled softly, got in her car, drove off, and left Inuyasha with nothing but the 'I'm Sorry Speech' still left in his vocal chords.

A sinister laugh came about, "Heh, so Inuyasha's infatuated with this girl? Well what would Kikyo say about this?" The sound of a camera shutter went off several times. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

* * *

I'm kind of proud of this chapter, but i don't have a clue how i wrote all this with all the writers block o: Oh by the way, I would like to have some help on the next chapters and perhaps the chapter where it's the day of the Takahashi party. Please if one of you guys would help i'd really REALLY REALLY appreciate it ! If you're interested just msg/email me pronto porfavor :D.

remember feed back is love {: ,

MarleneGee.


	7. Chapter 7: Best Friend

It's been months since I last updated! Sorry you guys don't worry I'm back on track and ready to write!

Chapter 7:  
_Best friend_

a sinister laugh came about, "Heh, so Inuyasha's infatuated with this girl? Well what would Kikyo say about this?" The sound of a camera shutter went off several times. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

* * *

"Am I going way in over my head or am I just the stupidest girl on the planet? Why! Why did I leave like that, he was trying to tell me something and I didn't listen. I DIDN'T TAKE HIS WORDS INTO CONSIDERATION SANGO! I mean sure he's the biggest jerk in the planet, but I could've been the bigger person and let go of my anger. What if he was going to apologize? I wouldn't know because I let myself melt into his dreamy eyes, and then suddenly run off like a little scared puppy, or better yet Buyo. Something could've happened and maybe I wouldn't have been so angry anymore. Who knows, I would've been frolicking through a meadow of daisy's taking petals off of flowers saying 'he loves me' 'he loves me not'. BUT GUESS WHAT SANGO? I WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE I LEFT." Kagome said all in one breath.

"Are you finished?" Sango looked up from her tired position, Kagome nodded, and she continued, "Wow Kagome you sure know how to not leave one single detail out." She giggled, "But just know that I'm glad you didn't run out of breath. I mean someone who's so angry, nervous and worried all at the same time saying that in one breath… that has got to be a record or something." She joked. "I'm impressed. Anyways, what are you talking about, leaving?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "Because while you were way ahead in your little inspiring talk, I was still trying to understand the detail you said two sentences ago." She burst into laughter

"SANGO IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'm super nervous. I'm nervous when I'm around him, when he gets near me, when he speaks to me," Kagome got caught up in what she was saying, stared out into the distance, and started picturing Inuyasha's image in her head; talking in a soft voice, "I get nervous when he does those adorable smirks of his, or when he gazes into my eyes, when he touched my arm, when I got lost in those golden brown eyes of his, when his voice sounded sorrow while I ran off still angry at him, when I stood there standing waiting for him to get closer and closer—" Kagome woke up from the daze she was in and realized she had been talking about him while Sango looked at her face as she did it.

She shook her head to get the memory of his face out of her brain. Weird, it was still there? She shook once more until she had a massive headache and eventually stopped. It didn't matter if the picture was still in her brain because deep down she liked it there, she liked thinking about what conversation or what moment they'll have together next. But a little part of her didn't want things to end up in a romantic sob story. As she thought about what to say to Sango she also thought of trying to talk to Inuyasha and apologize for running off. She liked getting attention from him even if the attention wasn't so great.

Sango shook her hands in front of Kagome's face to wake her up from her thoughts, "Hello, earth to Kagome!"

Kagome heard faint talking, "Huh?" Her face puzzled as Sango snapped her fingers.

As Kagome came to her senses Sango's voice wasn't a faint echo anymore. "I was telling you that the jerk and the lecher are outside my house." She pointed outside, as she stared at her with an exhausted look.

She couldn't speak at all. Her words got stuck in her throat. How did Inuyasha know where Sango lived? Better yet how'd he know that she was here? Either Miroku knew because he probably wished to be inside her house for "some sort" of reason, or they asked someone. Her face full of irritation, and she finally came to a conclusion. He eavesdropped on her little conversation with Sango before she left the gathering.

"WHAT! When did they get here?" Kagome said in an uneasy voice.

"The same time you started thinking about the DOG." Her vein popped. Sango loved her best friend but sometimes she just felt the urge to slap her.

"Huh, what dog? I thought you had a cat?"

"I'm talking about Inuyasha not Kilala." She rolled her eyes.

"Ooookay, well why'd you call him a dog-" She got interrupted by Sango.

"You know, let's just forget about it!" She waved one of her hands and yelled at the same time

Seeing Sango yell at her got her scared, which made her more nervous. She stood still staring at the window hoping he wasn't there. Sango said they were, why would she lie? She's her best friend. As Kagome walked closer and closer to that window her heart began to beat quicker. Once she got to the window she unlocked it and pushed it up. She stuck her head out and found the two most popular and biggest jerks in the school at Sango's doorstep.

Kagome giggled with annoyance once she saw them both. They looked like they had no place to live, as if they were looking for something but couldn't find it. She then, came back to her angry mode once she stared at Inuyasha. If he was going to tell her something, she didn't want to listen, and at the same time she did. "Look Inuyasha, if you want to apologize then go right ahead, but if it's something other than that then please leave."

They both looked up at the window, which was on the second story, to find Kagome sticking her head out, "Great because that's exactly what I came here to do, I mean what else was I supposed to tell you?" he scoffed, and crossed his arms.

"Oh great, he's gunna apologize. But wait, he eavesdropped on me!" she said quietly to herself, she then yelled out to him, "You know calling would be better. OR not coming at all would be the best solution."

"I figured if I came here you would listen, and hey I even brought the pervert to keep Sango Company." He yelled back. Miroku looked at Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows up and down twice.

"OH GREAT!" Sango said in the distance. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head at Miroku. Then turned to look and laugh at Sango. Her head still hurting but the amusement of it all distracted her from the pain.

As she turned she walked forward a bit making her figure disappear from the window, Inuyasha noticed she was gone so he decided to talk to Miroku and look at something other than her for a change. But in his mind he didn't want to, he just couldn't. Something about her is just so- so amazing. He doesn't quite know what but it's something he's willing to figure out. As she turned back she saw he wasn't staring at the window anymore. She gaped at him, glancing at every inch of his body. Her right elbow was leaning on the border of the window, her palm under her chin and five fingers caressing her cheek.

Scatter-brained as she watched him, Sango crept up behind her silently. Breathing down the side of her neck she whispered in her ear.

"You know staring at him isn't going to make the apology any quicker."

Much to Kagome's dismay she jumped up with a startled look eliminating the position she was in. Her heart was beating quickly, and she placed both hands where it was located. "Sango don't do that!"

"We'll all I'm saying is that if you keep fantasizing about him you'll never get an apology. I mean look," She gestured Inuyasha, "he doesn't even notice you're staring at him! Just hurry and get it over with so you won't have to worry about it." She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. Soon enough she walked away.

Kagome thought about what Sango said and realized she was right. Looking at Inuyasha wasn't going to make her stronger; it'll only make her look more vulnerable and weak. And it sure as hell wasn't going to get the words 'I'm sorry' out of his mouth. So she made a decision.

"Fine, get on with it." She yelled out to him.

After a long time of waiting for Kagome to come back to the lone window he looked up. "Keh you're really gunna make me tell you through a window?"

"Would you prefer a dinner and a movie?" She said sarcastically as she playfully batted her eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm serious Kagome. Just let us in." His expression became blank as she became hesitant, still thinking about what Sango said.

He stared at her till she made a decision. Before she did, she turned back to Sango which was getting pretty comfortable on her bed. Kagome gave her an uneasy look which signaled the 'I need my best friend' state. She turned back again. "Hold on a second." She told Inuyasha.

With his mouth open he shook his head, threw up his arms, and they came back down slapping his thighs, "Great."

"Patience, my good man. She'll come back." Miroku said gracefully. "They always do." He crossed his arms and winked, Inuyasha gave him a glare.

* * *

Kagome walked towards her. Sango sat crisscrossed, as Kagome sat next to her to discuss what she should do.

"Look Kagome we all know that lecherous, manipulative, all bad no loving, two timing, disgusting, flirtatious, Miroku isn't coming in my house, better yet my room so we'll do this. " Sango got close to Kagome and covered her mouth and Kagome's ear with her hand; she nodded listened while Sango whispered the plan in her ear.

"That's perfect Sango!" She was fascinated with the idea of sneaky plans especially Sango's devious ones.

The boy's waited and waited for someone to be done for and make the decision. Inuyasha was already annoyed and having Miroku talk about how magnificent the way of love is when you don't stick to just one girl, was getting him ready to strangle the life out of him. These two boys can't handle being around someone who annoy the living hell out of them. Yes, Sango and Kagome were the people who get them so annoyed and also so nervous that they're whole body gets chills when they're around them, and they don't even notice it. That's what they're devious plan was? Who knows, but as Kagome and Sango walked out of that front door only to greet Inuyasha and Miroku, they began to wonder. She walked closer and closer, as Inuyasha stalked her walk. She smiled at him and led him to an enormous white gate, which took them to the backyard. Sango on the other hand took Miroku to the patio in front of her house.

**Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Wh- why'd you come all this way to apologize to me." Kagome spoke with a soft voice that sounded almost like she was sad.

"Don't get your hopes up, I didn't come here to tell you I'm sorry then simply add a detail and say that I'm in love with you and I want you to marry me." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bench that was beside the gate.

"I WASN'T!" She yelled. Then covered her mouth and gasped as Inuyasha sat up with a surprised look. "I—I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell." She waved her arms in front of her.

"Heh, its fine" He stood up from the bench, "It's my fault for being so stubborn and sarcastic all the time, AND it's also my fault that we had that argument at the reunion." He put his hands in his pockets and sighed deeply. "I couldn't wait to tell you later, because I knew later was never for you, and I didn't want that guilt to be inside of me forever, so I decided to be the bigger person, spare your feelings, and apologize in person. I mean you deserve it right?" He looked at her and smiled.

"You sure your girlfriend," she cleared her throat, "the most POPULAR girl in school doesn't mind that you're here?" She imitated quotation marks when she said 'popular' and laughed while she said it. She was still acting her way through the conversation.

"Yes Kagome she doesn't mind, in fact she never gets angry when I do this for someone… even though I haven't until today. Why? Are you trying to start the argument now?

"No, I know that, I'm not picking a fight or anything, I-I was just curious. And I'm kind of happy that you came all this way to-"She stopped midway in her sentence and realized what he had just said to her, "wait you mean you've never done this for anyone?"

**Sango and Miroku:**

"Ahhh, Sango I see that you've finally came to your senses." He looked at her in a flirtatious way as he lay back on the patio chair with his hands behind his head."Let me guess you're thinking that I forgot how perverted you are and finally want to be with you… Well that's exactly why I brought you here." Sango cuffed her hands together and gave him a serious look.

"Wait I was right?!" His facial expression was the most surprised and happiest anyone had ever seen him.

"Yes, I-I've been waiting to tell you this for such a long time and I think I finally have the courage to say it." She tucked her hair behind her ear. Miroku stood up from his chair and got close to Sango. Sango grabbed his hands, "I'm madly in love with you Miroku."

Miroku grew a huge smile then caressed both her cheeks, "I've been waiting so many years for you to say that."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Their faces were close enough for their lips to touch. Her hands were on his chest, his still caressing her cheeks, but were the ones guiding her face to his. Suddenly, they hear a ring. Sango got a text message. They both removed themselves from the position they were in and Sango took out her phone to read the message. '_**Change of plans. Abort. –Kagome.' **_She gave a relieved sigh; there was NO WAY in hell she was going to kiss that pervert. But something inside of her didn't make her stop. It was almost as if she was denying that she didn't want to.

"What was that all about?" Miroku said blushing.

Sango put her phone back in her pocket. "Oh nothing just , uh-" She scratched the back of her head, "My father, he just wanted to see how I was doing." She nervously smiled

Miroku sighed, "Oh, great, I thought you had another man in your life other than me."

She gave him a mean stare, "Get over yourself pervert." Rolling her eyes she turned away. 'Thank you Kagome' She mouthed the words as she stared at the sky.

**Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Who'd you text so late?" Inuyasha ask curiously.

"Just my mom- told her I took the car and that I'll pick them up soon because I'm… well... Here" She gestured Sango's house and nodded once.

Inuyasha eyed her. Kagome looking hopeful that he'll buy her lie she stayed quiet and they both looked each other in the eyes. After a few seconds, he scoffed and turned his head. She gave a relieved sigh.

"So, I'm the first person you've ever apologized to in person?" She smiled at him.

"Well other than Kikyo—"He was cut off by Kagome.

Thinking he had finished his sentence she continued, "Oh right your girlfriend." She laughed embarrassedly." I forgot, you two say everything to each other, even… apologies." She looked down at the ground sadly.

Inuyasha looked at her sad position, he felt even sorrier for saying that. He sighed quietly, grabbed her hand and sat her down next to him on the bench. She looked up puzzled. He turned his body slightly to face her, Kagome did so too.

"Well other than KIKYO, you're the first person I've ever known that I've apologized to in person." He finished.

Her face became red, and once again her cheeks were flushed back to a pink tinge. Although she was blushing she replied.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I appreciate it." She touched his arm, and they both smiled.

* * *

Let me know how this chapter turned out (:  
I'll also write in the next chapter, what the whole point of the "devious plan" they made :DD.

Remember feedback is love :33

MarleneGee.


End file.
